Wednesday Night PCW 7/8/15
SEGMENT 1: A vignette airs for new PCW signings Jay Briscoe, Adam Cole, Braun Stowman, and Colin Cassidy. The show cuts to the center of the ring where AJ Styles is standing with a microphone. Styles: Last week I made my debut… and lost. That’s alright because had I qualified for the chamber, then I would not have been able to come to the aid of my good friend Sting. Sting and I go way back, and I mean more than 10 years back. I’m not going to stand around while a legend like Sting is disrespected so blatantly by Solomon Crowe and Baron Corbin. First of all, who the hell are you two? What gives you the right to say YOU are the future? Let me make something clear, there is only one future of PCW, and that’s AJ Styles. MATCH 1: Jay Briscoe and Braun Stowman vs Colin Cassidy and Adam Cole – Braun Stowman picks up the win at 7 minutes after hitting a gutwrench powerbomb on Adam Cole for the cover. SEGMENT 2: Enzo Amore is backstage prepping for his match against Dean Ambrose. Steve Austin comes up to Enzo. Austin: Hey kid, I just wanted to thank you for helping out against this Switchblade crap. Amore: Thank you. This business is built on people like Sting, Cena, and yourself. The Switchblade Conspiracy isn’t the future, they’re the end. And as long as I’m here, there’s no way in hell I’m going to let this company come to an end. Count me in against the Switchblade Conspiracy. Austin: That’s what I like to hear. Now, get ready tonight for your match against Ambrose kid. And remember, if Crowe or Corbin want to interfere, I got the cavalry waiting in the back. Enzo nods at Austin and continues to prep. MATCH 2: Finn Balor vs Rusev – Balor picks up the win at 9 minutes with the Coup de Grace. After the match, Balor grabs a microphone. Balor: There is a great darkness coming to the NGW. The evil rises at Summer Showdown. MATCH 3: Samoa Joe vs Uhaa Nation – Samoa Joe defeats Uhaa Nation at 12 minutes with the Muscle Buster. SEGMENT 3: Becky Lynch and AJ Lee are backstage when interviewer Paige comes up. Paige: Ladies, I have a question about the state of the divas division. Sasha Banks of Legacy has won at Big Bang to become the first ever Women’s Champion. Now, the board of directors have decreed that tonight, a new number one contender will be crowned and that match will take place between the four divas of PCW. Care to comment? AJ: Sure Paige. What these other divas need to understand is that I am not like them. I am the greatest women’s wrestler of all time. There’s simply no competition. And when I beat these three other women tonight, Sasha Banks is simply an obstacle that will stand between me and my destiny. Lynch: Actually AJ, this is my time. Now I don’t want to waste my time talking. How about you get into the ring and let me show you who the real great is. Lynch walks off, while AJ and Paige look on. MATCH 4: AJ Lee vs Alexa Bliss vs Becky Lynch vs Nikki Bella - #1 Contender Women’s Championship – AJ Lee and Becky Lynch tie at 10 minutes after AJ Lee makes Alexa tap out to the Black Widow while Becky Lynch makes Nikki tap out to the Arm-Bar. AJ Lee vs Becky Lynch in a submission match is announced for next week. SEGMENT 4: Shinsuke Nakamura comes out to the ring. Nakamura: HELLO PCW UNIVERSE!!!! Swagsuke Nakamura has finally arrived and it’s time to spread hell! Last week I made a rather lackluster impression but tonight I aim to make a huge impression! Therefore I am challenging anyone in the roster to come out and face me tonight… So who wants to go one on one with the King of Strong style?! John Cena’s music hits and he comes out to a mixed reaction. Cena: Last week I was used as a tool in a sick bargaining deal. Tonight I’m all business. I’m aching for a fight. So Nakamura… You want some? COME GET SOME!!! MATCH 5: John Cena vs Shinsuke Nakamura – Shinsuke Nakamura defeats John Cena at 22 minutes after hitting 4 Boma-Ye’s in a row. After the match Cena gets up and nails Nakamura with an AA. Cena walks down the ramp and holds the PCW championship up. SEGMENT 5: Solomon Crowe and Baron Corbin are coming out next for Corbin’s match against AJ Styles. Steve Austin finds them and stops Crowe. Austin: Listen here you piece of crap, it’s Baron Corbin vs AJ Styles, I’m not having any interference out there during the match. You’re to not interfere otherwise you will face serious punishment do you understand me? Crowe stares at Austin then smiles and leaves. Austin looks confused but Corbin walks out. MATCH 6: Baron Corbin vs AJ Styles – Styles wins at 15 minutes after hitting the Styles Clash. After the match Styles grabs a chair but Corbin simply walks off and heads to the back. MAIN EVENT: Enzo Amore vs Dean Ambrose – Dean Ambrose picks up the win at 16 minutes with Dirty Deeds. After the match, Solomon Crowe and Baron Corbin come out to attack Enzo Amore but Sting and AJ Styles stop them at the ramp. Styles and Sting brawl with Crowe and Corbin while Ambrose continues to beat down Enzo Amore… but Steve Austin’s music hits and he comes out to a big pop, running down to the ring. Austin hits a Stunner on Crowe, then one on Corbin. Ambrose tries running off but Sting catches him and nails him in the head with his baseball bat. Ambrose staggers into the ring and Styles hits the Styles Clash. Finally, Steve Austin gets Ambrose up to his feet and NAILS THE STUNNER. The show ends with Styles, Austin, and Sting standing over the fallen Switchblade Conspiracy.